Trestle Support Bracket are many and varied in design. They are also generally very complex, requiring more than average expertise in building such devices as sawhorses using those brackets. Another common problem is the lack of design rigidity which allows sawhorses to soon become "wobbly", even to the point of becoming a safety hazard.
Cross-bracing the legs of wobbly sawhorses with nailed or screwed braces will stop the wobble but makes the items difficult to transport and store.